1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording method and recording apparatus capable of reducing drying out of ink of an inkjet recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-255053 discloses a technique of, in a printer that includes a plurality of inkjet recording heads arranged in a direction in which a sheet is conveyed, reducing drying out of ink by improving the moisture retention of the recording heads by supplying humidified gas from the upstream to adjacent areas of the nozzles of the recording heads.